Paixão
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: A espera o fizera arquitetar mil e um meios de trazer sua presa, seu amado Aquário, direto para seus aposentos.


_**Projeto Palavra de Atena do Fórum Need for Fic - Postada originalmente em 09/03/2013**_

 **Tema:** Paixão – Yaoi (MxM relationship), Slash, Smut, Romance, Kardia e Dégel – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Lost Canvas

 **Lembretes:** Esse plot surgiu de outra fic, que não é de minha autoria e sim do Fabinho. Ele me deixou fazer a pegaç... digo continuação. Se quiserem ler a anterior para saber do que se trata, aqui está o link. Pegando fogo

 **Beta-reader** : Minha imouto Tigrinha s2, seme Tiger-chan, Blood Kotetsu Mary. Querida, minha amizade e devoção sempre e sempre. :love:.

 **oOoOoOo**

Preso abaixo do corpo ardente, e por mais que o aquariano quisesse encontrar um motivo para espicaçar e retrucar a respeito da cilada que o belicoso escorpiano lhe armara, ele não conseguia. Na realidade, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Palavras eram inúteis, mesmo porque não lhe ocorria nada. Formular uma única frase se quer parecia viável.

A mente mais brilhante, após a do Papa, não conseguia concatenar direito. Os pensamentos, tão ou mais confusos do que antes de chegar até ali. O charme, a sensibilidade e o olor inebriante vindos dos cabelos cacheados caindo em cascata ao redor do rosto dele, pareciam contribuir ainda mais com aquele momento.

As mesmas mãos que lutavam para segurar as do grego insaciável, em questão de minutos foram subjugadas e, deslizando pela pele morena, afundaram nos macios fios azulados.

Os gemidos sendo abafados pelos muitos beijos.

As roupas pomposas do francês, sendo retiradas e atiradas com urgência para longe.

Kardia havia ficado muito tempo sem o sério e frio aquariano. O queria por inteiro, e tudo que queria, ele conseguia.

Libertando os lábios de Dégel, sem se importar com o muxoxo que escapara da boca entreaberta dele, Kardia sentou-se sobre o baixo ventre do amante. Um sorriso jocoso surgindo e iluminando-lhe o rosto.

\- Hmm... – Ronronou enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo peito desnudo. As unhas roçando na pele de alabastro e nos mamilos róseos. Kardia deliciava-se com a visão do corpo abaixo de si, contorcendo-se.

\- Kar-Kardia... – Dégel gemeu, começando a sentir as labaredas do idílio amoroso lamberem seu corpo todo.

\- Eu sabia que você também sentiu minha falta. – O escorpiano falou baixo. – Sabia que sentia falta da paixão, do fogo do amor... - Deslizou mais as mãos pelo tórax até próximo ao baixo ventre. Baixando o corpo, tornou a capturar os lábios já levemente inchados pelos muitos beijos, mordendo com vontade o lábio inferior e o puxando um pouco com os dentes. O gemido alto o excitando mais. Acomodando-se entre as pernas do namorado, Kardia roçou sua ereção na de Dégel.

A calça azul escura justa, única peça que os separava de um maior contato e que logo seria descartada, deixava mais em evidência o desejo represado que o Aquário estava sentindo.

Mordiscando o queixo do amado, o Escorpião teceu um caminho de brasas ao espalhar beijos, chupões e mordidas tórax abaixo. Rodilhou com a língua, lambendo o umbigo e mordiscando as laterais. Com um olhar lascivo, sustentou o de Dégel, e sem nenhuma palavra, abrindo a calça do francês, puxou-a, retirando de uma vez só e atirando para fora da cama.

Raspando as unhas pelas coxas torneadas pelos muitos treinos, se acomodou melhor entre elas, e roçando os dentes na virilha direita do santo dourado, deliciou-se ao escutar os gemidos mais altos e incontroláveis.

\- K-Kardia! – Dégel gemeu alto o nome do grego. O corpo estremecendo. Segurando a respiração ao perceber o que viria seguir, soltou a respiração que prendera nos pulmões toda de uma vez quando teve o membro abocanhado pelo outro.

Mirando o amado com interesse, Kardia continuava o estimulando, lhe dando mais prazer. Adorava ver o senhor 'Eu controlo meus sentimentos' perder a razão se entregando a paixão, ao ato sexual. Estendendo uma das mãos à frente dos lábios do namorado, mordiscou levemente o membro teso ao sentir a boca quente envolver-lhe os dígitos oferecidos.

Sem perder um gesto sequer, Dégel lambeu, sugou e mordiscou os dígitos do belicoso amante. Os gemidos que ele tentava conter, escapavam a cada vez que abria um tanto a boca para deslizar a língua por toda a extensão dos dedos. O aquariano sabia muito bem como deixar o escorpiano louco de desejo. A cada investida de sua boca e língua sugando os dedos do grego, mais gemidos abafados escapavam. Os olhos faiscantes perdidos nos do outro. Erguendo um tanto os quadris, sentiu o peso da mão do grego contendo-o para que não se movesse. Era inevitável ficar sem se mover. Fincou mais uma vez os olhos nos do amado, sustentando-lhe o olhar. Arfando, apenas por ver o que Kardia fazia com a língua enrodilhando a glande de seu membro, jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou que grunhidos inelegíveis escapassem por seus lábios.

O desejo represado começando a dar ares de que levaria ao francês aos céus, em um turbilhão de emoções.

Conhecendo o amante tão bem, Kardia mordiscou a glande dele, roçando apenas os dentes. Uma provocação deliciosa e ao mesmo tempo sádica. Regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido mais alto que outro deixara escapar.

Com um sorriso sádico, por vezes até satisfeito, o escorpiano direcionou os dedos para o local desejado. Sem dar tempo para que o outro se preparasse, deslizou os dígitos de uma vez para o canal apertado. Ele próprio acabou por deixar o membro teso de lado para gemer ao sentir a pressão em seus dedos. Foi necessário segurá-lo novamente com uma das mãos para controlar os movimentos involuntários, ou quem sabe voluntários, do aquariano.

\- Shh... relaxe! – Pediu. Tornando a abocanhar-lhe o membro rijo, sugou-o no mesmo ritmo dos dígitos que buscavam determinado local.

Kardia adorava ver Dégel perder-se nas labaredas do prazer. Era excitante por demais. Sentindo o corpo abaixo do seu estremecer, ele já sabia que muito em breve o 'néctar' do prazer seria jorrado por seu querido francês. Segurando forte a base do membro do outro, sorriu, ou melhor, quase gargalhou ao ser xingado até sua última geração.

\- Hmm... é até estranho ver o sempre tão polido e recatado senhor do Gelo dizendo impropérios dessa natureza e quase derretendo ao meu toque... – Kardia murmurou em provocação. Adorava atormentar o outro.

Dégel fuzilou-o com apenas um olhar, pensou em responder a altura, mas o máximo que conseguira fora grunhir ao ter novamente o membro abocanhado e ser tocado em um ponto que o deixava mais excitado. O corpo parecia estar fora de controle. Os quadris subindo levemente, o que a todo momento era contido pela mão do Escorpião. A pele clara arrepiada e o membro pulsante. Muito em breve alcançaria seu ápice.

Conhecendo os sinais que o corpo do Aquário lhe mostrava, Kardia tornou a sorrir tão logo escutou o muxoxo que o outro deixara escapar assim que deslizara os dedos para fora e liberara-lhe o membro. Deslizando o corpo para cima do de alabastro, deixou que os rostos de ambos ficassem a poucos centímetros. As respirações ofegantes misturando-se.

\- Kardia... – Gemeu Dégel ao sentir a pressão do membro do grego sobre o seu. – Eu juro que vou...

\- Vai o que? – Perguntou o Escorpião, mas sem esperar resposta, beijou- o com ardor, ao mesmo tempo em que se encaixou entre as pernas dele e o penetrou tomando-lhe mais uma vez os lábios em um beijo exigente e dominador. Com um movimento rápido sentiu-se todo acolhido pela pele quente e apertada. Mordeu o lábio inferior do aquariano com gosto e vontade.

Um gemido mais alto fazendo com que o grego saísse lentamente para logo em seguida, afundar-se mais no corpo desejado.

O sexo teso batendo e se esfregando no baixo ventre de Kardia. As mãos fortes do aquariano lhe arranhando as costas.

Palavras desconexas, sussurros sendo proferidos entre os muitos gemidos, beijos e mordidas. Com uma das mãos, Kardia fechou-a sobre o membro do outro e, manipulando com a mesma intensidade de suas estocadas, sentiu-se inebriado quando o francês derramou-se entre eles. Com a pressão exercida em seu membro, não demorou a atingir o clímax e também inundar o interior do ser amado.

Deixando o corpo repousar sobre o do amante, Kardia arfou. Estava muito quente. Seu coração parecia estar em ebulição.

Sem nada dizer, Dégel deslizou uma das mãos por entre os corpos resfriando certo local do peito do grego belicoso.

\- Hmm... gelado... – Protestou Kardia.

\- Você sabe que é para o seu bem, e...

Tocando-o com um dos dedos sobre os lábios para que ficasse quieto, o Escorpião só prosseguiu quando conseguiu o que ele queria: fazê-lo ficar em silêncio. Sim, pois por vezes apenas com os olhos, o Aquário demonstrava que sua teimosia o faria continuar a falar.

\- Eu sei que é para o meu bem, mas Dégel... Gelo... – Sorriu debochado. – Eu irei ferver novamente! – Mordiscou-lhe o queixo dando sinais de segundas, terceiras e muitas outras intenções. – Eu ainda não estou satisfeito. – Ronronou próximo ao lóbulo da orelha do outro.

\- Kar... – Antes, porém, que protestos escapassem pelos lábios inchados de Dégel, o grego tratou de beijar-lhe e incitá-lo para mais uma rodada de amor e sexo selvagem.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Aquariana na Divã:**

*Coelha aquariana pensativa sentadinha a frente do note. Um novo plot a fazendo queimar as pestanas. O silêncio só era quebrado pela chuva lá fora. Entre os muitos arquivos abertos, dois estavam em evidência. Uma fic acabada e outra apenas com o título e uns poucos esboços. Um barulho, fazendo com que a ficwriter se voltasse*

Joguei pedra na cruz! *rosnou baixinho ao reparar no loiro alto, olhos verdes, ajeitando os óculos*

 **Barnaby:** Coelha, que negócio é esse de ter terminado uma fic nova e esta não ser de Tiger & Bunny? *se aproximando mais da bancada e vendo o nome da outra fic* A não! E mais essa agora? Que negócio é esse de Kur...

Calado, Coelhão! *braços cruzados a frente do corpo e olhos parecendo duas fendas* Tava demorando muito para você vir querer tomar o lugar do Kardia, ainda mais sendo esta uma fic do escorpiano em questão. *bufando* pode ir parando por ai! Sabe, se você não tem amor a sua vida, eu sou a dona do kit fic...

 **Barnaby:** Bem que me avisaram que você é muito apelona! *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Ok, eu vou deixar passar, mas não vou deixá-la se esquecer que deve uma fic Tiger & Bunny!

Tá, tá, tá... agora vai de uma vez, ou...

 **Barnaby:** Não, não vai me ameçar! *olhando sério pra loira* Ou esqueceu que eu sei seus pod...

Quieto Bunny! *colocando a mão a frente dos lábios do loiro herói* Nem vem, também sei os seus. Então, quieto, chega... Eu vou escrever uma fic com vocês, mas será que eu posso ir devagar? *vendo-o concordar* Bem, então tá... prometo uma fic pro niver de uma certa pessoa...

 **Barnaby:** Melhorou, coelhinha! *meio sorriso nos lábios* Vou ficar no aguardo! Agora se me dá licença, vou atrás do meu Tiger.

Isso vai mesmo e me deixa aqui. *vendo o herói sumir de vista. Suspira* Céus, esse me pega de jeito! oO' Que raiva! *tossindo ao lembrar que tinha algo a fazer* Err... Bem... Como sempre, quero agradecer a todos que chegaram ao final desse meu arremedo de fic! Obrigado! Espero de coração que tenham gostado. Fazia tempo que eu estava devendo uma fic com o casal Poison x Ice dos idos de mil setecentos e antigamente... Ai está!

Fabs, espero que tenha ficado a altura da fic que deu origem a essa. Valeu por me deixar fazer a continuação.

Beijos a todos e todas e até meu próximo surto.  
 _ **Theka Tsukishiro**_


End file.
